gundam_seedfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Era
The Cosmic Era is the fictional timeline of the anime television series Gundam Seed and its spinoff projects. This Gundam timeline is noted for its similarities with the Universal Century timeline started by the first Mobile Suit Gundam' series. With ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, the Cosmic Era universe is the only Gundam universe after the original Universal Century with multiple TV series (two so far). Before that, the second most developed universe was Gundam Wing's After Colony universe, with one TV series, one OVA series and a compilation movie. The Universal Century universe remains by far the most developed one, with four TV series, four OVA series, fifteen theatrical releases, and various specials. Series *Gundam SEED, 50 episodes, plus a five minute After-Phase. *Gundam SEED: Special Edition - 3 Movie/episodes (First two aired as TV specials in four installments), recap of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Destiny, 50 episodes, with an After-Phase OVA that is an extended version of the last episode of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition - 4 Movie/episodes, recap of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer - 3 ONA episodes, side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, manga follow-up to Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. It will also tie in with the ONA side story Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. Chronology ;AD calendar: Reconstruction War begins ;-16 April 1: George Glenn is born ;4: George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize ;5: George Glenn enlists in the military ;9: Reconstruction War ends. The United Nations adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program. ;15: George Glenn reveals that he is a Coordinator ;50: The Zodiac Alliance is formed ;53: George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. The PLANT Supreme Council is formed. ;65: First Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) ;67: ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first fully-functional mobile suit ;69: The Atlantic Federation begins mobile suit development program ;70: The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration after a terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. The Alliance declares war on the PLANTs. ;70, February 14: With the attack on Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine War begins ;71, September 27: Hostilities end with a cease-fire after the Second Battle of Jachin Due ;71, November: South American War for Independence ;72, March 10: Treaty of Junius signed, formally ending the Bloody Valentine War ;73, October 2: Raid of Armory One ;late 73: Break the World Incident, Second Bloody Valentine War begins ;74: Second Bloody Valentine War ends with a peace treaty between PLANT and Orb See Bloody Valentine War and Second Bloody Valentine War for a detailed chronology of events during the wars. Category:Cosmic Era